Oh Joy!
by Yuki Kaito
Summary: All I wanted was to have someone hold me and tell me that everything was alright. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so, because I'm being forced to change my name, go to another country, and set up in an arranged marriage for me to pick between 10 boys. Rated T for language, and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

There were 2 girls on their way to the Sakamaki mansion, both for different reasons. One was because her father had sent her there to live with her relatives, the other was there to get away from all of the madness with her "family" back in California, so they sent her off to Japan promising that when she came back home that things would become better. So they sent their youngest daughter out to Japan off to live with strangers that would be taking care of her. The girl that was sent by her father was Yui Komori, she had pink eyes, blond hair, she wore a pink sweater, brown short shorts, and knee-high boots. The other girl was Yuki Kaito (using user name, I'm allowed to do that), she had crimson long hair that was held up by a black ribbon, gold eyes, she wore a cream colored sweater with a gold ribbon at the neckline, a dark grayish short skirt that stopped at 3 inches above her knee, black thigh high socks, black strap mary jane flats, and half of a paupou star necklace.

Neither of them were paying attention until Yui had looked out the window and saw the mansion coming into sight. She rolled down the window causing a slight breeze to come flooding in making their hair blow slightly. Once the car started to slow down, Yuki had collected her things and was getting ready to hop out of the car and into the house.

Once she had gotten out of the car, she collected her giant suitcase and her big duffel bag out of the trunk quickly and headed over to wait with the other girl at the gate. They pushed the gate door open, and headed inside the courtyard area.

"It's raining." Yui said as she looked up at they sky and water came falling down on the both of them.

A flash of lightning struck with caused Yui to flinch and make a run for the front door, and caused Yuki to just look up at the sky unimpressed and continued on her way to the other girl, clothes clinging to her body as she was drenched from the rain. Yui grabbed the door knocker and knocked on the giant door twice. When no one answered after a minute, she decided to speak.

"Um, hello?" as she went to touch the door once again, it opened making Yui gasp and Yuki's guard to flare up. Yui looked at the girl behind her to see if she was still there, and she was. Yuki, slowly becoming fed up with just standing around, walked through the big door and stood at the entrance of the foyer, waiting for the other girl to follow.

When both of them were inside, the door shut behind them, making Yuki turn around to face it. She looked closer, and upon her inspection she noticed that there was a keyhole and the door was locked. She let out a depressed sigh. 'Great, now I'm stuck in a great big mansion with no escape, and people who might try to kill me. Yay!' she thought as she rolled her gold eyes. When she turned back around, she noticed that the other girl was already at the stairs looking around for something.

Yuki quickly made her way over to where Yui was, and looked at the beautiful crystal glass chandler, and the red carpeted stairs that lead to 2 separate wings. Before Yuki could try to take in anymore of that section of the house, Yui ran over to a boy sleeping on an emerald green antique couch. The boy had red hair, wore a uniform for a school with the shirt undone to reveal some of his chest, the tie tied around his neck streaming down his exposed chest, a black blazer, black dress pants and his right leg sleeve was rolled up to his knee, and black and red sneakers.

Yuki just stared at the boy, feeling something off about him, and her suspicion was confirmed when Yui had cried "You have no pulse!" But what Yuki didn't expect was for Yui to whip out her phone to try and call someone, only for the phone to be snatched out of her hand by the "dead person".

"Damn, your noisy." the boy said, his voice deep but not reaching baritone deep, as he sat up and glared at Yui with his acidic piercing green eyes. "This isn't your house, so be quiet."

"Y-You're alive!" Yui stupidly stated, her eyes wide. Yuki just sighed, and rolled her eyes at the other girl's idiocy. 'Was this girl always dense, or was it something she had to work at? Oh, my clothes are finally dry. That's a shame, I was hoping to become sick.' She sighed again in disappointment.

It was when she heard a deep voice call out that she snapped back to reality. "Ayato, what's all the commotion?" the voice came from her right, and as she turned to look, it was another boy. (I'm not describing them anymore, if you've watched this anime, great. If not, look the characters up.)

"Damn, not you, Reiji." Ayato cursed as he looked over at the boy next to Yuki, before his vision set on her. Reiji had caught his gaze, and turned to look at the girl on his left, before looking back over to where Ayato was pinning down Yui.

"This is the entrance hall. This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room." Reiji scolded, not even caring about the girl pinned under Ayato.

"Well, that was dull." Ayato said as he sat up and let go of Yui's wrists. In which she took the chance to get up and run from him and over to Reiji and Yuki.

"Please help me!" Yui begged hiding between them both.

"Great, she's the whiny type." Yuki muttered as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her C-cup breasts, unknowingly tempting Ayato who was watching her intensely.

"And you are?" Reiji asked Yui, his voice laced with forced politeness and loaded with boredom, as if things like this happen all of the time.

"I'm Yui Komori. My father said I was supposed to live here." she said, her voice trembling a bit, yet still firm.

"I heard nothing of the sort. Ayato, explain this to me." Reiji said, looking at Ayato as if he knew what was going on.

"Huh? How should I know? You never said anything about that, Pancake. Neither have you, Busty-chan." he said as he looked at both girls.

"That's because you attacked me out of nowhere." she said, a bit frustrated, and in the background Yuki's voice said "She didn't say anything on the trip here."

"Neither did you! Wait, did you say 'Pancake' and 'Busty-chan'? Are you talking about us?" Yui asked, a bit offended yet still had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Of course I'm talking about you, stupid. You're as flat as a pancake, and her chest looks so temptingly squeezable." Ayato said with a smirk, his perverted thoughts coming through. Yui glared at him before looking at the girl next to her, it was true though she had full breasts, a slightly curvy body, and a shorter frame than Yui. Yuki stood at 5'0 with full breasts and was 15, while Yui stood at 5'2 with no breasts and was 17. Yuki noticed that Yui was staring and made eye contact with her. They held contact before Yuki smirked at Yui and winked, causing Yui's blush to become worse.

Yuki's face when back to being emotionless, and she looked at Reiji, waiting for him to say something.

"This is strange. I wasn't informed of this." Reiji said, a hand to his chin as he was trying to figure out the solution.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Yui asked, trying to be polite, but only confirming Yuki's suspicions of the girl that she was naturally dense.

"We shouldn't talk here. Come this way. See to their luggage." He said, as he started walking away. Yuki followed him, not wanting to be left with the whiny girl or egoistic boy.

Once they reached a better room to discuss why the girls were there, Reiji started to speak, and Yuki once again started to tune out what they were saying, remembering why she was there.

~ _Flash Back~_

" _ **We can't keep all three of you with us. Your 'Pupa' and 'Granny' decided to file a child custody paper and are trying to take all of you away from your mom and I." Yuki's dad explained to her. "Instead of saying all of the things they were to our faces, they decided to try and manipulate the three of you. I'm not okay with that. He had been trying to screw your mom over ever since we've had you guys. When your sister was 2 and since she couldn't talk because she had autism, and would scream whenever she was upset. You know what he'd do? He would get up in her face and scream right back her."**_

 _ **Yuki couldn't believe what she was hearing, yet somehow it had all begun to make sense. She looked back up at her dad as he continued.**_

" _ **He has been evil to your mother ever since she was little. And I'm a bit sad that they had come to reveal what they truly are, cowardices snakes that will say one thing, and then turn around and go 'Oh, you misheard me, I said' dota dota da. That just pisses me off, but what's even more sad, is that you are more of a man than he is." he said looking at her as she smiled at his last sentence.**_

" _ **So, I'm going to be telling you what's going on, even if I'm not really all that happy with it. You're going to be sent off to Japan, to live at some head company's house with his sons. I don't know why exactly, but I do know that you need to be married to one of them." he said, letting her process all of the information.**_

" _ **So an arranged marriage dad?" Yuki asked, surprised that her dad was going along with it.**_

" _ **It's not exactly my choice, but it means that you will be living a better life over there than over here, and that you will be taken care of. But you are going to need to come back here to get your braces removed and so I can meet the boy you choose and disapprove of him." he said, waiting to see her smile, and she didn't disappoint.**_

" _ **I know, dad. Boys are the devil. But wait, braces? I'm going to be getting braces?" Yuki asked blinking up at her dad.**_

" _ **Yes, it's to bring that fang down. Or we could pull it out, but braces sounds like a better option, because it will fix all of the teeth not just one." he said, tapping her right fang that was stuck up high in the right side of her gums.**_

" _ **Okay, but can we get the braces down before I have to leave?" Yuki asked, looking hopeful.**_

" _ **Yeah, we can do something like that."he said, smiling at his youngest daughter.**_

" _ **Thanks dad." Yuki said as she smiled brightly, showing her pearly white crooked teeth.**_

 _~Flash Back Ends~_

Yuki was snapped back into reality when she felt something wet lick her ear and a hand graze her chest. She composed herself, and pinched the hand really hard.

"Ow~. That hurt." a voice a bit lighter than Ayato's said as another voice said "That one's sweeter than the other, can I have her?"

She looked up to see a boy that looked like Ayato with a fedora and a playboy smirk, and another boy with purple hair and eyes holding a teddy bear with an eye patch. She looked at the guy with the fedora in the eyes before snatching said object off of his head and onto hers.

"Eh? Why did you snatch my hat? Hand it back~." the guy said, whining a bit.

"You groped me, so I stole your hat. I think of it as fair payment, don't you?" Yuki asked, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Don't you think that behavior is a bit impolite to 2 ladies you've just met?" Reiji asked.

"What? But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy? Don't you, Kanato?" the boy that looks like Ayato asked, his arm around Yuki's waist and moving up towards her left breast.

"Yes." Kanato nodded.

"Knock it off, you guys! Ore-sama saw them first. Ore-sama is going to be their first everything." Ayato said arrogantly, yet so much like a child demanding for their toy.

"I'm not a toy."

"Lame. I'm so sick of you calling yourself Ore-sama."

Yuki looked at where the voice came from and was surprised to see an albino boy glaring at Yui, and that it was where that mysteriously dark attractive voice was coming from. 'Wait, ATTRACTIVE? Are you kidding me! Stop it, you are only going to hurt me again.'

"Screw you!" Ayato said as he stood up, clearly pissed. "I know that's you. Subaru. Show yourself!"

Yuki sweatdropped at Ayato's stupidity, how could he not see his own brother? 'And why is his hand still on my chest?' Yuki glared at the boy who was touching the valley of her breasts, who just smirked at her, slowly pissing her off. So she hit her elbow to his chest, whacked his throat, stood up, and ran over to where Reiji was standing.

When she reached to her destined spot, she took out her flask from her hidden area (under her skirt, right thigh) and got ready for what was going to happen. Though when she went back to paying attention, she noticed that the wall cracked under Subaru's fist.

"Has anyone been told anything about these ladies who have come here to live with us?" Reiji asked, pushing his glasses up.

There was a bit of silence – if you count Yuki taking sips from her flask part of the silence – until Yui stood up. "Excuse me! I think this is some kind of misunderstanding, so I'll be on my way, or we'll be on our way!" She said making her way towards Yuki grabbing her hand that wasn't holding the flask. But, Yuki stood firm, and simply stared at Yui.

"Excuse me Ms. Komori, but I was sent to live here at their father's request. And because I couldn't continue to stay at where I was." Yuki said, looking up at Yui unknowingly giving her a **really** cute look.

"But.." Yui started to say, only to be cut off by Reiji.

"I am also attempting to verify the truth of the matter of you both. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?" Reiji asked, metaphorically cornering Yui.

"Are you the women he mentioned?" a new voice asked, the owner of the voice lying on a couch far away from the rest of the people.

"Shu, do you know something about these girls?" Reiji asked.

"Maybe." he responded, not exactly answering.

"Don't 'maybe' me. I would like an explanation." Kanato said, quickly becoming impatient.

"That guy... contacted me the other day. He said 'We have a guest arriving from the church, so treat her with respect.' He also said 'We have an arranged marriage planned out, so treat her with extra care. Do not kill her, she's important.'" Shu said.

"What? Are you telling me that Pancake is the prospective bride?" Ayato asked, slightly bored.

"Oh is that all?" Kanato asked.

"More like a sacrifice than a bride." Ayato # 2 said, bored with things.

"Oh, right... He aslo said to not kill the one from the church." Shu said, opening his eyes half way.

"Really? That means that we're going to have a long relationship with them." Ayato # 2 said, smirking at the 2 girls.

"It appears there is no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves. That is the eldest son, Shu. I am the second son, Reiji. This is the third son, Ayato." Reiji was cut off by him saying "You won't get away next time."

"Kanato..."

"Please let me sample you again sometime."

"Raito."

"Pleased to meet you Bitch-chan, Fedora-chan."

"And the last son, Subaru."

"Tch. What a waste of time."

Yui looked all around, while Yuki took some sips from her flask. "I'm Yuki Kaito, not that anyone cares." Yuki said, her pastel green braces showing as she spoke.

"But this has to be a mistake. No one told me anything about brides." Yui started as Yuki cut her off. "I was."

"And... And besides, you're all... kind of weird." Yui said, her body unknowingly wrapping her arms around Yuki, in which Yuki responded.

"Rape! Molestation! She's trying to Yuri Rape me!" she screamed, running away from Yui and hiding behind Kanato. He looked slightly over his shoulder and saw her shaking while clinging to the back of his uniform, peeking her head out slightly so that her eye could see what was happening.

Yui looked around at the people, and the tension was so thick and heavy to disturbed her. "I-I need to contact my father." she said, fear and determination cracked her voice.

Ayato flipped her phone out, and Yuki could tell what he was going to do next. So she covered her ears, closed her eyes, and buried her face into his spine between his lower shoulderblades. What she didn't know was that Yui had fallen and scraped her knee causing the scent of blood to hit the air, and catch the brothers attention. Yuki knew that something was going on when Kanato stood up straighter, so she unplugged her ears and waited for her ears to refocus.

When they finally did, she heard footsteps thumping away at a fast pace, a door opening and closing really fast, and Reiji sighing before saying something along the lines of "Her manners are deplorable."

Next thing she knew all eyes were on her, staring, waiting for her to do something like the other girl who had just fleed the room. She poked her head out from Kanato's shoulderblades, and stared right back at them, expecting something bad to happen.

"Now, what to do with you? After all, it was rather rude of you to shout like that." Reiji said, pushing his glasses up meaning business.

"All forms of rape start with a hand on the shoulder. And her hands were wandering." Yuki said defending herself.

"Oh?~ So you mean like this?" Laito asked putting both of his hands on her shoulders before leaning in closer to her. She simply took off his fedora that was still on top of her head, and placed it over his eyes so that he couldn't see for a few moments. He took his hands off her shoulders to fix it so that it was comfortable on his head.

"At any rate, could you go and check to see where the other girl went?" Reiji asked her, annoyance clear in his voice.

Yuki looked up at him, and headed to where she could hear loud footsteps that belonged to Yui as she was trying to find a way out of the mansion. Yuki wandered over to where the footsteps were loudest, running into Yui causing Yuki to be off balance for a moment, before grabbing onto the wall for support.

Yui had blindly grabbed Yuki's hand taking off again, not stopping for a while. Yuki tried to pull her hand from Yui's, her lungs burning and begging for air. When at last Yui had stopped running, they reached a door that had chains on the floor. Yui had walked into the room – still has a hold on an exhausted Yuki, who was frantically looking for her inhaler – and shut the door behind them.

While Yui looked around the room doing her own thing, Yuki had taken her inhaler out from her secret hiding spot and took 2 puffs to get her airways cleared so that air could pass through. When she put her inhaler back in her hiding place, she looked around the room finding a Antique Rosco Solingen Germany Dagger Dirk Boot Sword Old Vtg Knife 1950s. It looked like something her great ancestors would have crafted for the nobles.

She had picked it up, and took it out of it's leather sheeth, blowing off the dust it seemed to have collected over the years. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the blade was extreemely dull and had dried blood at the tip. She flipped the dagger to it's other side to try and make out who the blacksmith was. Shock kept her mounted in her place when Yui's back hit the bookshelf, and when the brothers casually appeared out of nowhere.

When something wet had hit her neck, did she snap back into reality. She looked up to meet lavender irises that locked onto her own golden irises.

"Please stay still, you're my prey." Kanato said closing in on her neck pulling her closer to him by the small of her back.

She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him off. Key word: _**tried**_. She started to cough violently, trying to get air into her lungs, and away from all of the bodies in the room that were making it hot (eventhough vampires are natrually cold, her body temperature is warmer than most people's). One hand was on Kanato's shoulder, using him as support while the other was trying to locate her inhaler.

When her hand found it, she had tried to grab it but the shakiness of her hand caused it to fall rather than going into her hand. But it didn't hit the floor. Instead it fell into a hand that was much larger than her own. When her eyes looked up she met his fuchsia red eyes guarded by glasses which he pushed up as they were slipping slightly down his nose.

"You will be delt with later. For now sleep." Reiji said, putting his hand on the pressure point in her neck making her vision go black.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so I'm trying to get the other stories updated, but this one is basically indirectly telling you what the author (Me) is going through anonymously through the eyes of my character. Criticism is welcome. I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any songs that are being used, though I do own the plot, Yuki, and some poems.**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moving On With Zhe Story!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleep and Conscience fought their never-ending battle. Both sides were heavily armored, and quickly losing more and more soldiers. Both sides sponding for reinforcements to help them win the battle. And the battle never stopped, it raged on from the War of 1812 to World War 1 to World War 2. The battle had finally ended when Conscience had sent 2 nuclear bombs to Sleep's cities and killed all of their people. When the explosion cleared Yuki opened her golden irises.

She sat up slowly, her back somewhat sore from the night before. She looked all around the room to see a porcelain white desk with a black mobile desk chair, tall shelves, a shelf of the wall to easily grab things by her bed, a small staircase that leads to the floor, a glass door/window that lead to a balcony, and her luggage at the bottom of the steps (I suck at describing, so just look up loft bed with closet underneath. You'll get the idea.).

She gently pushed off the covers to see a black nightgown that stopped at her mid thighs, revealing lots of her exposed legs. She threw her legs over to the side of the bed, her feet touching the cool floor of the second level. She pushed down on the bed to help her stand, and made her way down the steps.

She opened up her duffel bag to grab out her Scrump and Gir plush backpacks, her handmade Jack Skellington chibi plushie, her Tom Riddle's diary, her Harry Potter coloring book, her Captain America and Harry Potter varsity jackets, her art books, her jewelry box, her Build-A-Bear bear she made that has rainbow hearts all over it and in a Captain America outfit, and placed them all where she deemed fit.

She heard a knock at her door, so she grabbed her bear and answered that door. The person behind the door was Reiji, he had a pile of clothes in one hand and a few bottles of some sort of medicine in the other. He looked at the bear in her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you carrying that thing around with you? One Kanato is enough we do not need another." Reiji asked, staring her down.

"It was a parting gift from my brother, and I carry him with me where-ever I go. It makes me feel closer to him." she said looking at it fondly and snuggling it.

"Anyways, here's your school uniform. We are to be departing in 2 hours, so please get dressed." He said handing her the pile of folded clothes. "This is also for your asthma, it should last all day and keep your airways open for longer periods of time than your inhaler."

She took the bottles and looked up at him. "How much of this should I be taking?" she asked a little wary.

"About 4 to 5 sips. Now as soon as I close this door, please lock it twice if you are going to be changing." Reiji said, one of his hands on the door pulling it shut.

She moved her arm that had her bear and clothes to the locks and locked it twice as she was told. She then walked over to her suitcase to grab some undergarments and a pair of spandex shorts. When she stood, she noticed that there was another door in her room. Curious, she made her way towards it.

When she opened the door, there was a huge bathroom. It had golden sinks complimented by marble counters, a large white bathtub, a toilet, and a walk in shower with foggy glass doors. She stripped of the skimpy-ish nightgown, and got dressed. When she got to tying the bows, she had a lot of difficulty, eventually she just put it in her blazer pocket to deal with later. She had grabbed a pair of her thigh high socks, and pulled them on, she also grabbed her black knee high boots and laced them up so that they fit snugly on her legs.

She walked out of the bathroom with her bear in her arms to grab her school bag, putting her Harry Potter coloring book and colored pencils inside between her six to eight notebooks, her phone that she managed to hide from the brothers that was on silent, and Tom Riddle's diary. Once she closed her bag, she grabbed her white earbudds and iPod placing them in her ears plugging in the cord to the device. She unlocked the screen and automatically went to YouTube for music.

She hit the search icon typing in Bad Apple and scrolling threw the results until she saw the one she was looking for. She tapped on it, listening and lip singing to it. She grabbed her bag, and put it on both of her shoulders so that she wouldn't have to worry about it being in her way.

Once she was sure that she had everything, she made her way out of her door, and down the hallway. Her song ended when she reached the end of the hallway, so she went to her playlist's and tapped on her Vocaloid section. She tapped the one at the top, put her iPod back in her pocket, and continued walking.

She sung along to Madness of Duke Venomania as she reached the stairs descending them and making her way down towards the ground floor. Her song came to an end when she had made it to the last step, and the next song came on Insanity. She hummed along to it as she looked for either the dining room or the kitchen.

She came across a fairly decent door, and peeked through it. It wasn't the dining room or the kitchen, but she had found a giant game room. It had a dart board, a pool table, and a big cue stick container that had at least more than 5 cues. She gazed around in awe, she had seen lots of game rooms in the past, but none where as big as this room.

She was going to look around the room a bit more when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Ah!~ So this is where you went Fedora-chan. But maybe I should call you Neko-chan, hm?" Laito asked, his arms lightly around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Nya?" Yuki asked meowing in an extreemely cute way that made Laito and Ayato – who just walked in the room – blush hard.

"Oi, Busty-chan! The tableware otaku has been looking for you." Ayato said, the blush on his face fading slightly.

"Hai. I'll go to him now. Arigato, Ayato-kun." she said giving them a cute smile, escaping from Laito's iron grip, and making her way out of the room to find Reiji. However, when she left the room, the two of the three triplets were glaring at each other.

"I'm not losing this one to you, Pervert." Ayato spat venomously, glaring at his brother.

"Same to you, Possessive Freak." Laito spat back just as venomously, an evil glint in his eyes.

'I don't care how long it takes. I'll wait for all eternity if she asked me, but I do know this for a fact;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SHE IS MINE, AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT!'

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Trying to get back at writing stories, some of what is going on in the plot so far, is what's happening, but sadly I'm not engaged to 10 hot vampires. Speaking of which, who do you want Yuki to be paired up with?**

 **Please leave a vote in the comments, and don't judge me for their ship names.**

 **Shu: ShuKi**

 **Reiji: YuRe**

 **Ayato: YuAto**

 **Laito: YuIto**

 **Kanato: KanaKi**

 **Subaru: SuYu**

 **Ruki: RuYu**

 **Yuma: KiYu**

 **Kou: YuKou**

 **Azusa: YuSa**

 **Thank you for being so very paitent, and I'm so sorry if this chapter sucks. THE STORY WILL BECOME BETTER!**

 **~Yuki Kaito (author, not OC)**


	3. Chapter 3 & AN

**~3rd POV~**

The ride to school was silent, awkward, and tense. All of the passengers were doing their own thing. Shu was listening to music and staring off into space. Reiji was reading a book. Ayato was poking and prodding at Yui, to which Yui was trying to get him to stop. Laito was gazing out the window, a stupid smirk on his face. Kanato was whispering to Teddy. Subaru was glaring out the window at everything they were passing by. And Yuki was trapped inside of her evil thoughts that come and go inside her tortured noggin. A single memory came rushing full force at her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

" _You know that you can always stay with us right?" 'Pupa' asks staring at Yuki when his eyes weren't on the road as he was driving, making her extremely uncomfortable. "Because we could always, um, cut down another room for you so that we have space for the three of you." he went on, a confident smile starting to grow on his face._

 _Yuki just simply looked at him before replying. "I like my living conditions as they are now. And that's that. If my mind changes, then I'll let you know."_

 _His hands clenched on the steering wheel of the truck they were currently in, not liking her response, and his once confident smile faded into a frustrated frown. He didn't say anything for the rest of the ride there, and she turned to look out the shotgun window. She was hoping that it would be the last time he asked, but the uneasy feeling responded to her letting her know that it would be the beginning._

 _**~Flash Back Ends~**_

Yuki was snapped back into reality when a juice box was thrown at her. Frowning, she picked up the juice box to see that it was Cranberry juice. She looked up to see that it was Ayato who threw it at her. A bit disgusted at the juice she stared down at it as if it were a disease, and then chucked it at Yui, refusing to drink it. Reiji glared at her and was going to comment about her manners, when the limo stopped.

Yuki looked out the window to see yet another mansion. 'What's up with these damn rich vampires? My previous high school was smaller than this.' she thought, a frown forming on her face. She looked to her sides to see that the brothers and Yui were starting to exit the vehicle. Not wanting to be left behind, she quickly hopped out instantly regretting it when she heard loud fangirl-ish screams.

There were lots of girls all bunched up together, screeching at the top of their lungs. Some were shouting the typical "Marry me!" to the brother that they loved, while the others were glaring at Yui and Yuki. Some of them were whispering to each other about the two girls, and the others were silently glaring at them. Yui shook as they walked past the fan girls, wishing nothing more than to be in class. On the other hand, Yuki walked by the girls smiling flirtatiously at them, which had caught them off-guard.

Reiji had pulled both girls aside to let them know their classes and to scold them. Yui had ended up in the same class as Kanato and Ayato, while Yuki was in the same class as Subaru. (Keeping Yui's class the same as the anime. Yuki is in Subaru's class because of her age.) Yui had walked off to find Ayato and Kanato, while Yuki ran up to walk beside Subaru. Said boy glanced at the girl next to him before continuing to walk to their class. When they arrived, the class was starting to settle down as the teacher walked in.

"Now class, it seems that we have a new student. Kaito-san, will you please come up to the front?" the teacher asked, their eyes scanning the room for the new student.

Yuki cautiously made her way to the front of the classroom, the eyes of the students never leaving her form. When she reaches the front of the class, the teacher places a hand on her shoulder before continuing to speak. "This is our new student, will you please introduce yourself my dear?"

Yuki looked around the class before introducing herself. "H-hello my name is Yuki Kaito, please take care of me." she said and she bowed slightly. The teacher nodded and spoke once more. "Does anyone have any questions for Kaito-san?" Most of the class rose their hands.

Yuki pointed at one of the girls in the front. "Out of curiosity, why did you show up to school with the Sakamaki brothers?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes innocently.

Yuki bit back a smartass comment and chose a more appropriate answer. "Why? Does it bother you so much that you had to ask me in front of the whole class?"

"Just answer the question!" the girl huffed, annoyed that she wasn't given a direct response.

"They are taking care of me until further notice. My parents are working over seas and didn't want me to be by myself." Yuki lied, mentally high-fiving herself.

Another student raised their hand, though this time it was a male student. Yuki nodded in his direction. "Are you in a relationship with any of them?" he asked.

"No." she stated bluntly.

"Are you in a relationship right now?" he asked yet again.

"No."

"Have you been in a relationship?"

"I have been in three. I have dated three girls, and I am bi." Yuki said, ending the conversation. Most of the hands in the class went down. The teacher had decided to cut in at that moment. "Okay, then. Kaito-san, will you please sit next to Sakamaki-san?" Yuki nodded and made her way to her seat.

Which just happened to be in the back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Of the classroom.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Where she couldn't see the board.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Joy!~

 **Hello my lovely readers!~**

 **I am SO SORRY for abandoning you but, you will be happy to know that I'm making some changes to this story.**

 **First off, Yuki is a Wicca whose parents wanted to have her be married and be taken care of before they died. Which is how she's at the Sakamaki mansion. Karl Heinz meets with her parents to arrange a marriage between his 6 blood related and 4 adopted sons.**

 **Second, she has two older brothers who she never sees and therefore will not be mentioned at all in the story.**

 **Third, her bodyguard, Yarn will be making an appearance later on in the story. He is the last of his kind. I will not be telling you which supernatural being he is, you will need to guess on your own.**

 **That's all.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**

 **~Yuki Kaito (author)**


	4. AN

**Hello my lovely readers!~**

 **Sadly, this is not a chapter. But please; DON'T LEAVE NOW!**

 **I need your help!**

 **There is another story on Wattpad with the same title, THAT IS THE PICTURES. IT IS THE VISUALS. IT IS NOT ANOTHER STORY!**

 **Anyways, I need some help with deciding what to have Yarn look like. My beta and myself have been talking about it and have come up with 2 options.**

 **Ichiru Kiryu from Vampire Knight**

 **OR**

 **Genderbent Cruella De Vil**

 **But sadly, we can't choose!**

 **To cast a vote, comment on a picture in the story on Wattpad.**

 **The one with the most votes is the one that will be used for the story.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!~**

 **~Yuki Kaito (the author, not the OC)**


End file.
